


你以為能套路男朋友但到頭來被套路的還是自己

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kyanjani8 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 比起糖八的倉子小姐姐可能更像女體的okura寫得很開心的ooc有車





	你以為能套路男朋友但到頭來被套路的還是自己

"yasu，這個求婚方式好甜蜜啊!"倉子從床上側滾了圈湊到了安田身邊，看著自己的男朋友把頭湊了過來，便把手機螢幕轉過去給他看，讓他好好得端詳這則推文。

無非是那種推特每幾天會流行一次的tag主題是小作文，這次寫的是#請大家分享一下自己最印象深刻的經歷吧!，而倉子給他看的推文是個推主被求婚的文，點進去看的確是生活幸福美滿甚至都有了孩子。

安田這才跳回去認真看起貼文，倉子就這麼勾著腳尖，上上下下的在他的小腿上滑動，手指一下一下的點在他的胸前，像是玩鍵盤一樣隨意的點弄手指，安田一開始也不大介意，到最後還是騰出另隻手來抓住倉子作惡的手指。

內容是故事的推主的男朋友選擇在生日送給推主一隻簡單樸實的鋼筆，推主沒有詳細描摹特徵，不過想來是沒什麼特色的簡單款式可能性比較高，收到禮物自然是快樂，卻不免覺得有些缺乏驚喜，男友卻在此時拿出了張寫完一半的結婚證書，跟她說，來試試看這支筆好不好用吧!故事寫的簡單，卻能感覺到那點幸福感。

"所以呢?你想像那樣被求婚嗎?"安田把手機回給了倉子，往下滑了點，伸手攔住自己女朋友的肩頭。

"也不是吧...我現在公開結婚的話信醬要打死我，隱婚的話遲早哪天會被死纏爛打的新聞記者挖到然後爆出來的，雖然很喜歡yasu，但我覺得只是兩個人在一起，不結婚其實也挺好的，yasu想要結婚嗎?"倉子遲疑了下，說出了自己的想法，說話的途中時不時偷瞄安田，像是怕自己說的話會讓他不開心。

"我嗎?"像是查覺到倉子帶有詢問性的神情，安田摸了摸她的頭，親了親她的眉角。

"倉子想怎麼做，我就怎麼做。"  
*  
"所以，你跟我哥說過的結婚話題只有這樣?"安子跟倉子分享著休息室裡的一條沙發，她正坐在一頭吃著剛剛上節目前交代人幫忙買的草莓優格，酸酸甜甜又冰涼的滋味讓她瞇起了眼睛一臉幸福，要說為什麼她兩會在這種時候談論到這種話題，無非是因為剛剛在節目上又提到了慣例上的喜歡的對象特質，偶像自然是有模板式的完美回答，但私下這兩個早就把對方的老底摸個透澈了。

"大概是這樣吧，所以才想問你，他有沒有說過自己的結婚觀什麼的。"倉子雖然相信安田的回答，但卻同時又在害怕那是因為照顧自己而給出的回覆，他一向太過溫柔，把自己的很多想法都悶起來，作為一對情侶，這種互相讓步的想法感覺很好，但作為想要長久繼續下去的對象而言，倉子可以說是對於這樣的現狀感到了不滿。

"我是不常跟我哥討論到這問題，你要知道，我倆連戀愛問題都不敢討論，我一談他就反應是不是我要交男朋友了..."安子皺了皺眉頭，下意識咬了咬手上的湯匙，對於自己沒能在這個問題上幫到好朋友顯得些難過。

"嗡—嗡—"手機震了兩下，工作中把手機調整成靜音算是一種習慣了，結束之後沒怎麼調回來也是正常，不過放在玻璃透明桌上的手機震動的樣子也挺明顯的，亮起螢幕的瞬間倉子就拿起了手機，正是她所在意的那人傳來的訊息。

"今天晚上給你買了小禮物。"彈出的是條訊息，往左滑動還有張圖片，看了看手機上顯示的時間，那人看起來是剛過完午休時間準備回去工作，忙碌之餘掏出手機來給她拍了張照，倉子點開了對話框看出來是某個品牌的袋子，倉子不知道那是個什麼，也摸不透安田到底葫蘆裡賣什麼藥。

"怎麼了怎麼了?"安子說著說著就要湊過來，倉子連忙關起手機搖了搖頭，兩邊的雙馬尾在耳旁晃啊晃的。

"下半場的收錄要開始囉，你們兩個好了嗎?"門被輕輕敲了兩下，說了聲請進之後探進來的是村上的腦袋，喊了她倆繼續等下的收錄，並得到了安子的一聲好做為回復，元氣滿滿的小姑娘舔了舔銀色封膜上沾上的優格，拉起了倉子出樂屋，倉子順手把手機滑進了裙子的暗袋，感覺到那因為一來一往的對話而有些溫度的金屬製品貼著大腿帶來的安全感。

*  
"我回來了。"倉子打開了門，慣例的喊了句，卻想到這時間也不知道安田在不在家，兩人同居之後見到面的時間還是跟以前一樣少的可憐，但回家的時候對著市內喊著，如果能收到回應是再好不過。

"歡迎回來。"聽到這樣的回應，再看到門口擺放整齊的皮鞋，倉子瞪圓了眼睛，顧不得剛脫了鞋子沒脫襪子就往裡跑，就看見了看上去像是剛回來，把外套搭在沙發上正背對著她在解領帶，轉頭過來對她笑了笑，再說了次。

"歡迎回來。"

"你今天早下班了?"倉子走往前了幾步，安田的領帶結也解開了，就這麼把領帶搭在脖子上，看著她走過來任由她抱住自己，兩人沒有什麼身高差，甚至倉子穿上高跟鞋都比他高上了點，但倉子老是喜歡貓著背靠在他的懷裡，讓鼻尖的空氣都帶上她香甜的氣味。

"嗯，我下午出外勤，但也才剛到家。你今天一天下來工作還好嗎?要先去洗個澡嗎?我買了點東西，熱熱就能吃。"安田摸了摸她的頭髮，髮膠留下來略硬的手感還在，倉子上下晃了晃腦袋，卻像想到了什麼，推了他的胸口和他拉開距離。

"你不會又是買了coco的咖哩吧?先說我可不承認你吃的那種東西叫咖哩!"倉子想起上次試了一口安田買回來的咖哩飯，那種只追求辣度的食慾讓她不敢恭維，默默地放了回去，安靜地吃著自己的點的天婦羅丼外賣。

"沒事，不是上次那種了，你去洗澡吧，我來熱飯。"安田笑了笑，眼鏡背後的眼睛瞇了起來，眼角的細紋讓他的眼睛像條快樂的魚，倉子靠上去像是想要親親他的臉頰，卻又對自己的動作遲疑了下，就這麼停在半路，遲疑的結果就是換成安田就這麼吻了上去。

倉子看著鏡子裡的自己，蒸騰的白霧把原本暈呼呼的腦袋弄得更找不著南北，連帶著把鏡面都矇上一層水霧，不知道是熱水的緣故還是剛剛的結果導致她能看見的部分臉頰是燙紅燙紅的，伸出手指在霧氣上頭塗出了個小小的愛心，從透徹的鏡子看見自己的眼睛又讓她一瞬間用手抹去了那個圖案，回頭繼續搓洗著自己。

她的睡衣是最簡單的白T恤，下身也沒套上短褲直接讓過長的下襬蓋過大腿，就算在矽藻土墊上踩了幾下她還是在木地板上留下了帶有潮氣的腳印，走到餐桌邊安田正好端出了盤子，拉過椅子讓她坐下之後給了她杯牛奶。

佐餐的飲料是柳橙汁，配上咖哩和幾份炸物倉子吃的倒還算開心，安田也掏了掏冰箱，搗股了份沙拉給她均衡下營養。吃完她自動攔過要洗盤子的工作，換把安田推去洗澡。

洗衣的簍子快滿了，倉子洗完碗盤就想起來這件事，打開一看果然加上安田的分量正好在滿出來的邊緣，把掉出來的襯衫邊角撩回籃子裡，像是鼻尖晃過了他的味道，倉子轉了轉頭，毛玻璃的那側安田正在洗澡，還一邊哼著曲子，低頭把鼻子埋進他的衣服裡，吸了口氣又像是作賊心虛一樣轉了轉眼珠，抿著下唇快速的把衣服丟進洗衣機。

把藍白色的洗衣球丟了進去，倉子蓋上了蓋子，按下開關之後感覺著手下的晃動，垂下了腦袋想著剛剛自己都做了些什麼，羞愧得有點想把自己埋進地下，沒被垂下的瀏海蓋住的地方是她的臉頰，微微透著紅色。

"我剛剛都做了什麼啊!"倉子，戀愛中的少女偶像，第一次覺得談戀愛導致自己情商和智商都降低了。  
*  
安田出浴室的時候頭髮還有點沒乾，就是吹的鬆散但摸上去還是讓指尖有些濕潤，撥著頭髮出來的他看見了縮著膝蓋在床上按手機的倉子，像是順著他的視線注意到了自己的底褲走光，馬上跳起來把腳伸進被子裡把有著可愛花紋的內褲藏好。

"今天又是熊先生嗎?"安田跪上了床鋪，靠了過去，倉子把視線從手機上移開，把螢幕按掉丟到一旁床頭櫃上，抬眼對上了安田的眼睛，兩個人近距離蹭了蹭鼻子，彼此共享著呼吸的頻率和美好。

"你說你今天要送我什麼?"倉子這才想起來，剛剛在翻著訊息列，看著安田的頭像才想起來，安田的頭像是兩枚放在一起的十字架耳釘看上去平凡無奇，其實一枚是倉子的，一枚才是他自己的。

"阿，要送你的是這個。"安田拿過回家之後就只是占放的袋子，晃了晃把裡頭的盒子倒了出來，裏頭有一隻通透的玻璃筆，淡淡的綠色和透明的部分混和，中間還交雜著白絲，一旁還有一罐深綠色的墨水是做工細緻的玻璃瓶，倉子點了點頭，沒有為這份得來無由的禮物抱持任何評價。

"你要試看看嗎?"安田拿起了筆，倉子歪了歪頭，卻不知道自己該試些什麼。

"比如說，像這樣。"安田拿過了她的手，提起玻璃筆，沒有沾上任何液體，就這麼在她手掌心上書寫著，透徹的尖端，冰涼的觸感，讓留下來的筆觸都鮮明的有些過份。

"好き”寫完了最後一筆，知道了他想表明的話語之後倉子把自己的掌心從他手上抽了回來，有點癢，但留下的更多是安田燙人的手心溫度，暖暖的貼在手背上，讓她眷戀又因為過於直白的話語而害羞。

"還想要試試嗎?我就繼續寫囉。"安田又拿起了筆，手掌貼上了她光裸的大腿，白淨的肌膚沒有一絲瑕疵，像是最完美的大理石雕像一樣美好，筆尖觸及的部分鋪福稍微下凹了點，安田控制著力道讓他不至於太過用力導致倉子受傷出血，卻又剛好能像是在她的肌膚上畫下自己的印記。

一句一句書寫著告白的話語，倉子摀起臉不去注視和對上他的眼睛，卻又因為阻絕了視覺之後感覺更加鮮明，像是逃不過他的濃情般選擇了漠視保住自己的底氣，但被他的氣息包圍就像被收入網中無法逃開。

"做嗎?"吹在耳邊的話語像是最簡單的邀請，卻又讓人難以拒絕，蜻蜓點水般的一吻卻是最後的引信，炸裂出了彼此的愛意與慾望，激情的接吻著，嘴唇尋找著對方，索取著一份愛的體現，吻在面頰上，嘴角，眉眼間，耳廓，又或是含住小小的耳垂再用牙齒輕嚙。

"嗯..."說不清是允許的回覆或是單純因為愉悅的呻吟，倉子仰起了頭，露出線條俐落的脖子，任由他親上，小心的拿捏力道好不留下任何痕跡，安田的大掌從白T下鑽入，內裡的真空狀態讓他輕而易舉的能掌握倉子豐滿的雙峰，食指撥弄著豔紅的紅蕊，玩到硬起都能在柔順的面料上稱出痕跡。

"倉子好色啊。"安田隔著衣服吻了吻她的胸部，提前從村上那裡知道明天沒有任何拍攝行程也讓他開始肆無忌憚，拉開領口就在鎖骨下種上自己的痕跡，她的手指托著自己的臉側，卻沒有要用力推開的意思。

"才不是...嗯...哈啊..."大腿夾住了安田，難耐的蹭了蹭，嘴上卻還是不想承認，平時塗抹著鮮豔唇蜜的唇瓣此刻只能吐露出片刻的矜持，卻又在身體的迎合下被完全打碎。

褪下了她的內褲，滿含著汁水的布料被甩到床邊，往外漫著蜜液的肉縫像是說著這具身軀是如此敏感的證據，下腹的肌膚柔軟且帶有些許肉感，是倉子對於自己最為不滿意的地方，但當大掌貼上撫摸的同時，卻又說不出抗拒的話語。

安田的手把住了她的腰側，從白T下方內探，倉子能從領口對上他的眼睛，下一刻便感覺到他的舌尖滑過敏感的紅果，像是被驚嚇到了般抱住他，感覺到他張開嘴咬了咬豐滿的乳肉，倉子咬住了下唇承受如獸類般的動作。

退開的同時倉子雙頰緋紅，兩眼含著水氣，睫毛上都沾上了些許小小的水珠，被咬腫的下唇又被親吻，輕易的奪走呼吸的主導權，髮絲散落在臉側，被安田用手指往兩邊撥弄梳理。

撐起自己的上半身貼近安田，沒有了眼鏡的阻隔讓她能更看清他眼睛裡的黑夜，倉子摸著他的臉，把安田的瀏海往上梳理，在額頭上留下自己的唇印。

感覺到些許的冰冷碰上雙腿間，倉子疑惑的鬆手，安田朝她亮了亮手上的玻璃製品，沾上的溫度過不了多久就會散去，只留下冰晶透徹的涼意，帶著對於未知的恐懼往後縮了縮，卻被安田壓開了大腿。

"嗚!好奇怪...嗯...哈..."冰涼的筆尖刮過小巧的肉粒，像是畫著禪繞般的打著圈，往下滑動能貼上小小的排尿口，前端探入帶來的不適讓她嗚咽出聲，好在安田沒有要繼續深入的意思，筆尖再度往下，上下像是塗繪著直線般在肉唇上拉扯著筆觸，漫出肉縫的蜜水沾上了筆，筆尖螺旋狀的凹槽把蜜液往上吸，退開都能扯出一線銀絲，又能在大腿內側留下愛的訊息，微涼的水漬很快就乾了，卻糊散不掉那觸感。

"等等...你!嗚!"察覺到他把筆尖貼上小小的縫隙，倉子猜到了下一刻他想做什麼卻沒法阻止，筆尖要探入她體內是親而易舉，只是單純的放入還不打緊，他卻是旋轉著進出，螺旋刻痕壓過柔軟的內壁，凹槽蓄滿了蜜水滴滴答答的順著筆桿往外洩，她繃緊了腳背，這樣陌生的觸感輕易的撩撥著她的快感。

安田抽出了筆桿，抬高到她能看見的高度，感覺到她像是被魔怔般死盯著，伸出舌頭舔了下筆尖，粗糙的舌苔磨過那吸附的蜜汁的尖端帶走了她的味道，倉子眼睜睜的看著，像是想像著他吻上自己腿間的記憶，就這麼嗚咽著高潮無法自己。

抹去她腿間的水印，手指探入那濕滑的體內，用指尖的體溫熨燙著她的美好，筆被安田放在一旁，現在更需要的是兩人彼此肉體相貼的溫度，倔強的倉子拉起的防線輕易的在他的指下潰散，感覺著他的手指在體內翻攪著，拉扯著肉壁觸及她的敏感處。

"乖，再張開一點。"他低沉的呢喃像是誘惑著深入沼澤的惡魔話語，倉子下意識的就照做了，讓他的手指能輕易的探入，大拇指彎起摩擦著小巧的肉珠，兩邊一起夾擊的快感過於刺激，生理性的淚水從眼角泌出讓她不知所措，喘著氣要安田進來，卻又被他漠視哀求的話語。

繃緊著大腿像是要再一次高潮，安田卻在緊要關頭抽出了手指，倉子瞇著眼睛看著他往床頭爬，掏出了四方型的銀色包裝，寬鬆的睡褲輕易就能脫掉，更何況是上衣，倉子撐起自己，幫他撕開包裝帶上。

薄薄一層的橡膠製品隔絕了部分觸感，倉子曾因為想要體驗他的體溫而提議自己吃藥，卻被說傷身而被拒絕了回去，倉子只能更用力的擁抱他，像是要把彼此揉碎化進心裡。

他填滿自己的感覺還是很鮮明，倉子握著安田的手，十指交扣，手指磨蹭著他有些硬的指繭，又是一次親吻，順著親吻的動作往內深入，佔據她的體內再緩緩退出，硬卷的體毛紮在修剪的整齊的下陰有些令人發癢，卻又能感覺到他緊貼著自己的佔有，接吻溢出的唾液沿著下巴流下，把胸口的部分也弄得濕碌碌的，嘖嘖的親吻聲混合著進出時的水聲，把整個室內的氣氛都融化在這粉色綺霓的幻夢中。

呼吸交纏，雙腿交疊，散落的床鋪只能聽見斷續的喘息還有柔軟而長情的纏綿。

*  
早上醒來隔壁的人還在的日子不多，倉子睜眼看見了安田還閉著的雙眼，情不自禁的要貼上去，嘴唇掃過他的眼皮，卻又像是害羞一般把自己埋回被子背過去扮演鴕鳥，卻感覺到一隻手往前箍住了自己，把自己往後拉貼上一個溫暖的胸膛。

"早安，你剛剛是不是想偷親我?"

"哪有偷親，我是正大光明的親我的男朋友!"

"好好好，我知道了，那，你還想多給幾個早安吻嗎？"

FIN.


End file.
